


Surprise

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Best Beta Ever, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Kink Meme, Ryncol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Fill for the KinkMeme:Shepard and Hackett wake up hungover and married ...to each other. What will happen when two confirmed bachelor(ette)s are denied an annulment?Mostly rated for Shepard's excessive use of her favorite curse word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give the biggest shoutout ever to my incredible beta! You can find her fics here: [Melpomene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene21/pseuds/Melpomene21)
> 
> She made an insane amount of edits to help me fix this fic and I couldn't be more grateful! I had this fic done for... I can't tell you how long before I finally reached out for a beta. Thank you so much, Melpomene! I seriously could not have made this fic this perfect by myself.

A groan left her lips, her brain throbbing harshly against her skull. Too much ryncol. Again. Fuck, she was getting too old for this shit. Why did she think ryncol on shore leave would be a good idea?

A familiar pain between her legs made her groan again. More of a ‘who the fuck did you end up in bed with’ than a pained groan. Either the man was hung or they’d gone at it like rabbits. From the moisture, she really hoped that he was clean. _Damn unprotected, drunken sex._

The room was dimly lit, thankfully, as she opened her eyes. _No peeling paint, no blood stains on the carpet._ A nice hotel room it looked like. Well, at least she had good taste when she was drunk but why the hell would she choose a hotel over her apartment? Especially since it had finally been repaired.

With a sigh, she looked over to see who had managed to get her into bed. Not a task for the faint-hearted. A scarred, muscular back. _How nice._ Silver hair. Well, so far her taste hadn’t been too bad. Looked like a firm ass too. She did have a thing for asses. And scars.

She bit her lip. _Might as well face the music_ , as Hackett would say.

“Hey. You,” she said as she poked the muscular back. The answering pained groan had her wincing in understanding. _I feel ya, buddy._ “Wake up,” she prodded.

“Shepard?” a familiar voice responded as her breath froze inside of her lungs. “What the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

“Hackett?!” She squeaked. “Oh my Gods!”

“Stop yelling,” he grumbled as he rolled onto his back, arm slung across his face and one blue eye peering blurrily at her. “Why are you naked?”

“Me? Are you fucking serious?” She said, her voice raising in panic. “Why the fuck are you naked next to me?”

“What?” He asked, confused.

Her stomach rolled when a band glinted in the dim light as he peeked under the sheet barely covering him. “Oh my gods, you’re _married_?!”

“For fuck’s sake, Shepard, stop yelling,” he told her roughly. “And, hell no I’m not married.”

She held the sheet over her breasts and covered her mouth with the other hand as nausea welled up inside of her. Screwing a married man. Her superior officer of all people. Oh, spirits this was not good.

“Jesus Christ, Shepard. You’re _naked_ and in _my_ bed and _you’re married_?!” He mimicked her accusations, his voice cracking as he sat up only to wince and fallback into the bed.

This was all too much. Maybe she was still drunk. Hallucinating. She had heard that it happened. “I’m not married!” She argued anyway. Even in her hallucinations she didn’t go down without a fight. “You are!” She hissed as she pointed to his ring.

“No, that can’t be possible,” he said, his voice calming. “You’re married,” he told her with quite certainty as he pointed to the hand currently hiding her naked body.

Her gaze fell down to land upon her own hand which sported its own glinting band on her finger. “What?!” She screeched. Her head was light, she couldn’t breathe. What the fuck was happening. “What the fuck?” She stood uneasily looking around for the exits, her self-preservation instinct sensing imminent danger had begun to plot her escape. She yanked the sheet from Hackett’s hard body as she stumbled to what she hoped was the bathroom. First things first, she could escape later, for now she was going to vomit.

“That’s the closet, Shepard,” Hackett called from the bed. _Was that a hint of amusement in his voice?_ Adjusting her parameters yet again, she decided on: vomit, kill an admiral and then escape.

Grumbling, she followed to where his hand was pointing, barely making it in time to heave into the toilet. She heard cursing from the bedroom but she was too distracted by the rolling of her stomach to hear what was being said. It felt like forever before her body was done revolting against her. Then she was up on shaky legs to rinse her mouth and splash her face with cold water.

“I can’t believe I slept with a married man,” she muttered miserably as she dried her face. Looking into the mirror, she took in the sight in front of her. She was wrapped in a sheet, had a mysterious gold band on her finger and her commanding officer was naked and apparently amused on the other side of that door. Escape was clearly not an option. Murder, however, might still be on the table. She would keep her options open.

Taking in a deep breath and straightening up her posture she grabbed the doorknob, opened the door commandingly and stepped back into the bedroom. Their eyes met across the room. They could not be called strangers, but the situation they found themselves in was definitely strange. He raised an eyebrow at her as if prompting her to speak. She pressed her lips together resolutely and crossed her arms across her chest.

Hackett sighed and looked up to the ceiling. “I don’t make a habit of bedding married women, or people under my command.” He told her gravely, his surprisingly gorgeous body still in the same position she’d left him in. Only a little pillow covered his manhood. Looking back at her, he added, “And I can assure you, I am not married.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not married either,” she told him as she scanned the floor for her clothes. “What the hell did I wear last night?”

“I don’t even know what day this is, Shepard,” he said as he reached to a control panel next to him, the pillow over his groin rocking interestingly. “Just grab something from my closet.”

Because fucking her commanding officer wasn’t bad enough, walking home in his clothing was just icing on the cake. The room lit up as the vid screen came to life. “Oh yeah, the walk of shame in my commanding officer’s clothing.”

_{And in other news, we at Citadel News Network have just learned about the private midnight wedding between Admiral Steven Hackett,} Shepard snorted at him. _Married. Ha ha._ {And our very own galactic hero, Commander Jane Shepard!}_

“Wait! What?!” Shepard said dumbly as the air left her lungs, her bottom sat heavily at the foot of the bed, her head in her hands.

_{Sources tell us the pair happily exchanged vows at the Earth styled wedding chapel around 0100 hours.}_

Something new began to rumble at the bottom of her stomach. Bubbles of laughter rose up to the surface like the vomit before it and her body shook as hysteria overtook her. What else could she do but laugh? Her omnitool pinged moments after his. Both too stunned to move. But she couldn’t stay. She had to go.

Getting up she quickly opened and closed drawers until she found a shirt and sweats. The constant pinging on their omnitools the only sound in the room as she tried to dress and leave. The clothes smelled like his apartment, but she couldn’t think about that. It was too much, it was all too much. Dropping the sheet, she dressed quickly. Unable to spot her shoes, she entered his closet and took a pair of his. Were they too big? Yes. Did it matter? No.

She turned to him, to say something. Anything. But she came up short. The small pillow was tipped up, forced by his erection. She licked her lips and tried to speak again, but the pillow twitched. “I should go,” was all she managed to get out before fleeing.

Yes, Commander Jane Shepard, ran away.

From her brand spanking new husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thanks to the Beta of the year!

It had been only one full day since she’d awakened in Hackett’s bed. And in one full day she’d received hundreds of pings and several high-priority calls. One of which landed her in Anderson’s council chamber. With her ‘husband’.

“Listen, annulling this marriage would be disastrous for you,” Anderson was saying.

“We were obviously drunk,” Shepard told him, Hackett agreeing. They still had their bands on though she didn’t know why.

“It doesn’t matter,” David said. “Shepard, you’re a celebrity. Humanities biggest, and a hero to boot.”

“And Hackett is my commanding officer!” She argued heatedly.

Anderson smiled. It was never good when he smiled. “Then it’s good that the Admiralty Board approves of the high-profile union.” Shepard groaned. Hackett said nothing. “I’m sorry, but an annulment will be declined. They’ve tied my hands.”

There was nothing she could think of to say that would get her out of the situation and the Admiral was his quiet self. The damn jerk.

“Is it really so bad, Shepard?”

“She did vomit,” Hackett said, his lips twitching. How can the fucker be so amused?

“I only puked because I thought I slept with a married man that happens to be my commanding officer!” Shepard said, her voice raising angrily as she stood. “I may be a bitch, and not blink when I snap someone’s neck, but I don’t fuck married men!”

“Then I guess it worked out since he’s your husband,” Anderson said cheekily.

“Keelah, what the hell is wrong with you two?!”

David sighed, “Shepard, the clean-up is slow. Morale is down everywhere. This has boosted people’s spirits.”

Fucking shit, he knew just how to get her. Not like she had a choice anyway. “Fine, we’re married. Happy?”

“Where are you going?” David asked as she stormed towards the door.

“Fuck if I know!”

“People will notice if you aren’t living together,” David called after her.

She did an about face, fresh anger putting fire in her veins. “I will NOT give up my apartment,” she growled. “It’s the only permanent place I’ve ever had to call home.” David knew that. Being a military brat meant moving from post to post. Oh fuck, her mother. “My mother is going to kill us all.”

“You rarely speak to her,” Anderson said.

“Like it fucking matters,” Shepard replied with a huff. “Everything I do in my life affects her standing and taking a man her age as my husband?” Shepard laughed without humor. “The fall out of what little relationship I have with the woman is going to be spectacular.”

“Shepard,” Anderson started.

“Save it,” she told him. “I chose Grunt over her, a convict for a daughter over her, and now the Alliance’s highest ranking military official.” The anger drained leaving her empty. “The _Normandy_ and my apartment is all I have. I’m not moving.”

* * *

“Well, that went well,” David said as soon as the door closed behind Shepard.

“You call that well?”

“She didn’t kill us, so yes,” he joked. “Do you need help moving?”

“There’s no chance we’re getting out of this?”

“The political fallout would be substantial. Shepard’s standing in the public eye would be ruined,” David told him. He knew they were in a tough spot. “The news networks would shred her to pieces.”

When Bailey barged into his office, David sighed. “Councilor, I’m getting hammered in all directions about Shepard’s marriage. How do you want me to address it?” Bailey asked as he handed over a stack of datapads.

“Tell them to let Shepard enjoy her honeymoon. She’ll choose who she wants to talk to when she’s ready,” David answered. “They’ll get nothing from me.”

When they were once again alone, Hackett spoke. “How upset are you?”

David gave a small, sad smile, “I’m disappointed I didn’t get to walk her down the aisle. Or give her away.”

“I’m sorry, David,” Steven told him.

“What’s done is done,” he replied. “You can make up for it by making sure she isn’t miserable. She wasn’t kidding about her mother.”

“Do you think she’ll be a problem?”

“To Shepard’s state of mind, definitely,” he answered honestly. “Hannah is a real piece of work.”

“I’ll need help moving,” Hackett told him finally.

* * *

Waking up next to Shepard had been a shock. Although not an entirely unpleasant one. Who didn’t want to bed her? Only remembering bits and pieces of the night in question was disappointing. Hearing her vomit had worried him, but he couldn’t get out of bed. Not with his head throbbing and other part of him… _reacting_ to her naked body in the same room as him. He could barely cover himself appropriately.

Married.

To Commander Shepard.

A slight smile tugged at his lips. He shrugged. There were worse things, naturally.

Watching her frantically dress in his clothes? One of his new favorite things.

But the part that hit him hard was the defeat he heard in her voice when she said her ship and apartment was all she had. He of all people knew what that felt like. Being an orphan didn’t seem much different than having a parent that couldn’t be bothered to love you.

It was an easy choice to move in with her.

“It’ll take a few days to pack the whole place,” David said as he brought an empty crate into the bedroom.

“With the day mostly gone, I’ll just pack the important stuff,” Steven replied.

It took a few hours to toss clothing and datapads into crates and get to Shepard’s building. He’d come back later once he figured out what he needed and what would be put into storage. It was a good thing he didn’t get attached to homes. He’d been at Arcturus the longest and that was gone thanks to the reapers.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time she finally got back to her apartment, after a dozen errands, it was closing in on her time to meet Garrus at the arena. What she didn’t expect when she walked in was the dozen or so crates in the entryway and her commanding officer husband dressed in his civvies and walking towards her.

“Shepard, where do you want me?” Hackett asked as he dusted off his hands.

“Upstairs spare room,” she answered without meeting his eyes. So this was really happening. She had hoped by ignoring the situation and going about her business all day that it would somehow magically disappear. Funny, that was the same thing that the Council and the rest of the universe had done about the Reapers and had driven her absolutely nuts.

“My furniture in storage?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts as he hefted a crate.

Of course there would be furniture. “Replace whatever you want, I’m not here enough to care. The piano stays, so do my books.”

“Roger that,” he said as he followed her up the stairs.

“There,” she told him before moving to her room. She needed to armor up and get to the arena.

It was soothing to clip her armor into place. Relaxing even. She supposed it was years of doing it that brought a calm to her.

“Where you headed?” Hackett asked as she exited her room.

“Arena,” she replied as she clipped her pistol to her armor.

“Mind if I watch?”

_Yes._ “Whatever floats your boat, Admiral. Just make it quick, Garrus is waiting on me.”

They were out the door in minutes. People scattered in front of her as she exited her building. They always did. She knew her battle face was intimidating and she probably shouldn’t enjoy it as much as she did. But when she was in her armor, she was a completely different person.

“VIP section is over there,” Shepard said before taking the stairs to the players’ section.

Just like slipping into her armor, Shepard and Garrus easily fell into their old routine full of the sweet bark of gunfire and the sound of heat sinks ejecting. It was easy to forget the last twenty four hours as she battled next to her best friend. The insults, the bantering…they really made her enjoy the arena.

* * *

Hackett leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. It was easy to forget how intimidating she was in armor. Hell, he had only seen her in person a handful of times and she’d always been in her normal uniform.

Watching her battle was more enjoyable than he expected. She really was a force on the battlefield. Then hearing her and the turian insult each other as the system kept a tally on their kills. The crowd loved it. Hell, he loved it.

Men and women of all species were watching excitedly as their savior tore through enemies. It was impressive.

When the announcer congratulated the team on their win, dropping Shepard’s name and replacing it with Hackett, the Admiral couldn’t help but be a little annoyed at the blatant show of disrespect. This was why he usually avoided mingling with civilians. They just didn’t understand military.

* * *

They congratulated her as _Commander Hackett_. Her step faltered as they were walking towards the exit. She was stunned, caught off-guard by it and not sure what to think. Garrus didn’t suffer from the same confusion of emotions. He was pissed.

“It’s _Shepard_ ,” he called out to the spectators. “She fights as Shepard, she always will, be respectful of the name that saved your lives.”

That was likely to cause some waves in the news.

Even with the shock of the announcement, she felt better. Killing bad guys was fun.

“Shepard,” Hackett greeted with a smirk as she and Garrus left the players’ area. “Vakarian.”

Before she could open her mouth, there was a camera shoved in her face. “Should we be worried that Shepard hasn’t taken your name? Why haven’t you taken your husband’s name, Commander?” Al Jilani asked, the light of her camera bright in Shepard’s face.

“My wife isn’t required to take my name,” Hackett growled. He really did not like the way this woman constantly attacked Shepard. “What century do you live in?”

“But, Admiral, isn’t it customary for humans to take their spouse’s name?”

“Perhaps for civilians,” he answered as he led Shepard forward. “But not for military. Now if you’ll excuse us…”

“Are there any children in the future? What can we expect of your careers?” Jilani asked.

The noise of the strip thankfully drowned out the questions that the reporter continued to fire off.

“Spirits, I dislike that woman,” Garrus grumbled. “I’m off, Shepard.”

“See ya later, Garrus,” Shepard said.

Once the pair was inside the elevator, Hackett removed his hand from her armored shoulder. “The crowd loves watching you battle.”

“That’s why I go. Free player’s pass, percentage of credits to charity, and to kill bad guys.”

“You enjoy battle,” he said.

Yeah, she did. “It’s what I’m good at.” It was a little weird talking to him without receiving orders. Admiral Hackett she could deal with. Whoever this was left her feeling exposed. Before they could get off the elevator, her omnitool pinged with an incoming call. From Hannah. Pressing deny was second nature.

Just like that, her buzz from battle was gone. Reality hitting her wasn’t far behind. Married to her commanding officer, practically a stranger. Her mother calling constantly to bitch at her most likely.

“Commander,” Glyph said as soon as she entered the apartment. “Your mother has left five messages. You have a dozen new emails awaiting you at your private terminal.”

“Thanks, Glyph,” she muttered.

“You’re most welcome, Commander.”

The pair said nothing as Hackett followed her into her room. He helped her remove her armor. Getting it on was easy. Getting it off without help was challenging but not impossible. On the Normandy, she was usually always greeted by someone who would help her extricate herself from her battered armor. Here, Steven’s hands were quick and efficient, proving that his desk job hadn’t totally stripped him of his combat experience. It was nice having the help and there was something else, another feeling that she wasn’t quite ready to name or explore. 

-

“Glyph, read me the oldest message,” Shepard commanded.

_Jane,What the hell were you thinking? Have you lost your damned mind? He’s twenty years older than you! Old enough to be your father!_

_David hadn’t been wrong about the woman_ , Hackett thought as he unclipped another piece of armor.

“Would you like me to continue to the next message, Commander?”

“Yes.”

_I can’t believe this. I have to find out through the news! And your commanding officer, Jane? What the hell is wrong with you?_

“Glyph, are they all from my mother?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Delete them,” she ordered.

“What about the voice messages?” Glyph asked.

“Them as well,” she told the VI.

“I can demote her if you would like,” Hackett said as he placed the last piece of armor on the stand. It would be an abuse of power but he didn’t care. He’d watched her relaxed frame tighten when that call came in on her omnitool.

“Tempting, but I’ll pass,” she replied.

“Why are you using this sniper rifle? It’s outdated,” Hackett asked as he looked over her gun.

Shepard smirked, “Because I love it.” Her old spectre grade rifle was one of the best out there, even if they no longer made them. “It’s programmed to my biometrics and classified.”

“Benefit of being a Spectre, I suppose,” he replied before setting the rifle down.

“Except I had to pay for it myself. My weapons and armor, my team’s…then all the credits I had painstakingly earned over the course of my hunt for Saren magically disappeared.”

“How much did you have?”

“Just shy of a billion credits,” she replied. “I could have retired and lived like a queen.”

“Did you trace the credits?”

“Yes, they went to my mother.” And her mother had gambled it all away in the two years she was on a slab being rebuilt. A billion fucking credits, gone. She’d fixed her mistake on her new will, though, making sure everything was dispersed between her crew. She’d be damned if her mother got anything else from her.

Shepard stayed at the bar while Hackett moved his crates to his space. She could probably help, but nah. Whiskey sounded better.

“I’ve made us a reservation at a sushi place on the strip,” Hackett said as he joined her. “David recommended some outings.”

“I’m not welcome there,” she told him. “I fell through their floor the last time I graced them with my presence.”

Hackett said nothing, his brows raised in surprise. _Surely he’d read the reports_. “I didn’t realize it was the same place.”

“Yep,” she replied. “And I don’t like sushi anyway.”

“Then I’ll let you handle it, I’ll eat anything,” he said before finishing off his beer. “Goodnight, Shepard.”

“Night,” she replied.

Leave her in charge? Ha! She doubted he could handle her normal places. Fight clubs, greasy foods that gave you the meat sweats, and hard alcohol.

Drinking whiskey probably wasn’t the best drink of choice considering it made her horny. But…ryncol apparently made her marry people. With a sigh she tossed back the shot before pulling a beer from the cooler. What she needed was a shower but until she finished off her beer, people watching was the next best thing.

It was an odd thing to enjoy, she knew. Being a voyeur wasn’t exactly something a person of her standing should do. She just couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to be normal. Unknown. To walk through a crowd unnoticed. She couldn’t remember what that felt like. To be able to go out and pay for her own drinks or to find a bed partner.

In the early days, finding a bed partner had never been difficult. But after she was known throughout the Alliance, then throughout the galaxy? They didn’t want to fuck the woman. They wanted to fuck the celebrity. Bragging rights. Life had been lonely these last years. Maybe that was why she ended up in bed with her commanding officer. It wasn’t like she could remember that night anyway. _That_ was rather disappointing.

Married. She snorted quietly. After Jacob, she’d sworn off relationships. Taylor had ended up fucking her for the bragging rights too. How humiliating it had been standing before him, relieved he was okay, only to be told his new girlfriend was pregnant. After he said he’d wait for her. She guessed six months was too long. He was more like his father than he realized.

With a sigh, she dropped her bottle in the recycle bin. There was no point remembering that jerk.

Before she could walk away from the window, her omnitool pinged. She could only ignore her mother for so long.

“Hannah,” she answered tiredly.

[What the hell, Jane?] Her mother’s favorite line.

“What do you need, Mother, I’m about to head to bed,” Jane replied around a yawn. Hannah’s angry face did not falter for a second.

[I cannot believe you married him. How could you?]

“As easily as other people marry,” Shepard replied easily. _Get drunk, find a chapel._ It may not be the highlight of her career but she could have married worse. Conrad Verner for one.

[Why not Alenko? Or Smith? Why someone old enough to be your father?!]

“Ah, yes, Alenko. The man who questioned my character every time I turned around. Who the fuck is Smith?”

[My assistant!] _Oh, that Smith._

“Gross,” Shepard replied. The man was a damned pervert.

Shepard stiffened when a hand touched her shoulder and another moved her omnitool out of her face. “Is there a reason you’re harassing my wife?” Hackett asked, his voice hard.

[My apologies, Admiral. I didn’t realize I was taking her time away from you,] Hannah replied, her angry face finally faltering.

“Don’t lie to me, it’s insulting,” Hackett snapped making Shepard bite her lip to control the laughter that threatened to escape at the shock on her mother’s face. “You will stop messaging her about _her_ private life. Now if you’ll excuse us…” He told her before cutting the call. They exchanged looks for a brief moment, the newly married couple. She shocked and delighted, he proud and expectant. 

Shepard shrugged her shoulders. “Benefits of being married to an Admiral, I suppose,” she joked.

“I can still demote her if it’ll make you feel better.” A teasing twinkle in his eye. 

“More benefits?”

“There are many benefits being married to me, I just haven’t figured them out yet,” he replied, her laughter immediate. “Goodnight,” he told her with one last squeeze to her shoulder.

She still wasn’t sure what to think about all of this as she watched Hackett walk toward his room. But...it could definitely be worse, she thought as she turned back to gaze longingly at the unknown people on the strip.

* * *

Before he disappeared around the corner to his room he turned back to look at her. The first thing Hackett had noticed was how Shepard tensed every time he touched her. That told him she didn’t get touched very often in private. Her body was prepared to fight constantly. Being tightly wound all the time couldn’t be good.

Then there was her mother. Damn, he had no idea what he had expected. It certainly wasn’t constant harassment and talking down to Shepard like she was an ignorant animal. That pissed him off. Hackett hadn’t realized she had such a stressful private life. It made him regret all the workload he’d placed on her shoulders over the last five years.

With one last look at her as she stared down at the strip, he made his way to his room.

But he didn’t sleep well. Not when his dreams were filled with bits and pieces of sighs and moans of a certain redhead.

With a groan he rose from the bed. It was terribly unfair to not be able to remember bedding her. He’d always had a weakness for gingers. His drunk-self sure knew how to pick the best one, too.

Might as well make sure she was taken care of while she was here. She would be shipping out again soon. The least he could do is make sure she had coffee to wake up to. If she even liked it. With a sigh he realized he knew absolutely nothing about her. Professionally, yes. Privately? Nothing at all. Except that she doesn’t like sushi.


	4. Chapter 4

With Shepard returning to the field, the apartment seemed to be a little dimmer. Of course, it was probably just the change in homes. The harsh, bright lights of the strip always seemed to drown out the softer lighting of the large apartment in the night cycle.

Of course, he kept telling himself that it had absolutely nothing to do with the missing red head that lived there. 

There really wasn’t much to do while he waited for the Alliance moving service to arrive with his first load of furniture. His aimless steps took him to a bookshelf in Shepard’s home office. Before he thought much on it, he picked up an old fashioned paperback novel.

_Military Strategy: Groups of Three Tactics - By: Todd Nicklos_

That wasn’t surprising in the least. He quickly skimmed titles with his head tilted. All military it looked like. War strategy, guerilla tactics, biotics…

 _Oh, what’s this?_ Hackett quickly snagged the well worn title from the shelf and read the title. _The Commander and her Devoted General. By: Celia Roberts_ With a soft chuckle he flicked through the pages before catching some old handwriting on the inside cover.

Hackett quickly opened his omnitool and scanned the scribbles. The result was instant. _Shepard, Sometimes the most precious things in one’s life are hidden. -Kas_ Looking at the title again, Hackett tried to understand what he wasn’t seeing. ‘Kas’ seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Carefully sliding the book back to its place, Hackett moves on to other shelves on the walls as he continues to try to decode the message left for Shepard. Normal datapads littered a few shelves and a few model ships. But it was the plush volus that had him arching his brow in curiosity.

Contradictions rattled the known quantities. Shepard was a hardened marine. Brutal and deadly in many, many ways. The romance novel, a real book no less, and a stuffed volus left him a little dazed. Hackett prided himself on handling change with ease, but it seemed his mind couldn’t wrap itself around a softer Shepard.

With a shake of his head he activated a holo frame on the shelf above the volus. Hackett’s heart clenched at the sight of a very familiar salarian, the professor’s smile lighting up the holo as Shepard kissed his cheek. 

Before he could look away, it switched to another. The drell and Shepard. Shepard’s head was back in laughter as the drell smiled at her in what looked like the mess hall on the _Normandy_.

Then the next, Shepard’s smile covered by the back of her hand as she took in a geth covered in Christmas lights. Legion.

All the pictures were of people she lost.

It was very sobering.

“Admiral, the Alliance team you requested as asking for entry. Should I allow it?” Glyph asked.

“Yes,” he answered roughly. With a cleansing breath, Hackett swallowed down the guilt he felt at snooping through Shepard’s office and made his way to the door. He needed to make sure her home was comfortable for her return.

Even if she wasn’t _here enough to care._ She still deserved a home away from home.

-

With the inhabitants of the _Normandy_ asleep, Shepard couldn’t help but walk through the mostly vacant decks. She didn’t think she could love a ship as much as she did. Some days it felt as though it were attached to her soul. And maybe it was.

The soft thud of her boots hitting the deck was calming as she made her way to various empty quarters on the vessel. Mordin’s lab was gone. Instead, she’d find herself just inside of the briefing room trying to remember every tiny snippet of memory from the lab that had been there before the Alliance changed the layout. But it was useless. The soft hums of a working salarian were long gone. 

The quiet conversations with Thane turned to fuzzy memories, just as he said they would. 

Shepard missed them everyday. They were always sitting in the back of her mind. 

If it hadn’t have been for Kasumi, Shepard wouldn’t have any holos of them. EDI had taken to the same memory recording after they left Earth during the war. 

Shaking the melancholy thoughts away, Shepard grabbed a quick meal and headed to her quarters to plan her ops. There was always a lot to do on the ship when she couldn’t sleep. 

For two hours she worked at her desk until her back muscles stiffened from being hunched over datapads. With a pained groan, she stood and stretched before stripping on her way to her bed. 

“Lights out,” she called after looking at her trail of clothing with disinterest. It was probably time she stop being so messy. Being married and all. 

On that thought, she opened her omnitool and brought up the extranet search engine and typed in her husband’s name. She clicked the first link and began to read:

_Admiral Steven Hackett_

_“The Alliance legend was born in Buenos Aires in 2134. *When his mother died in 2146, he was placed in the Advanced Training Academy for Juveniles, where his affinity for science and leadership quickly became evident. Hackett enlisted in 2152, volunteering for high-risk missions to colonize space beyond the Sol Relay. He was commissioned as a second lieutenant in 2156 and participated in the First Contact War the following year. His rare ascent from enlisted man to admiral remains an Alliance legend.”*_

Shepard sucked in air, she hadn’t realized she’d stopped breathing as pieces began to fall into place in her mind.

_Hackett put me forward as a Spectre, one of two others._

He had handed her high priority missions throughout her hunt for Saren. Missions vital to Alliance security. The man was heavily involved in every memorial that popped up all over the galaxy. The first one she’d heard of being the wedding chapel put up in honor of the Blitz. But she’d heard whispers there were more, she just hadn’t thought on it then. Not with the Collectors kidnapping entire colonies.

The air hitched in her throat as the puzzle pieces slammed into her. The denial of an arrest request, a memorial for the original _Normandy_ , a _personal_ favor, and sending her dogtags through Liara…

Spirits she couldn’t breathe. 

She groaned as more memories pushed to the front of her conscious.

_”Hackett warned me about what being like you required,” Vega said quietly. “He told me there were very few who could handle the emotional trauma of so much loss.”_

_“Death and destruction…” Shepard added._

_“Yeah,” Vega agreed. “I don’t envy you, Shepard, but I am honored to serve next to you.”_

Years. Hackett meddled in her professional life for years and she hadn’t known. Why take a personal liking to _her_ life? What could possibly make her so special that the highest ranking Alliance leader took an interest in her?

Was it more than professional interest?

The overwhelming feeling of the new information tugged her heart strings. She kind of wanted it to be true. No, no she didn’t. That made things complicated. Shepard quickly shut down the warm feeling trying to spread through her body at the thought of Hackett looking out for her throughout the last five years. 

It was incredibly sweet.

_No!_

Hackett always deferred to her judgement. He took everything she said as truth. It was, yes, but was there such a thing as too much trust?

With a growl she returned to the search engine and clicked the image icon. There weren’t many images of him on the extranet. Most of them were current, but one caught her attention. 

A young Hackett fully armored with a shotgun in hand and a shit-eating grin on his wounded face. _Fucking hell that was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. Other than waking up next to his naked form that is._ Shepard quickly saved the image to her omnitool only to squeak when EDI interrupted the silence.

[I can find older images of Admiral Hackett if you request it, Shepard.] EDI told her, the AI’s voice holding a hint of amusement.

“Yes, please,” Shepard answered quickly before adding, “Only between us, EDI.”

[Of course, Shepard.]

 _Damn EDI and her constant meddling in private searches._ Shepard knew it was to keep the lines private but sometimes, like right now, it left her feeling exposed.

With her ‘honey-do’ list a mile long, she knew she should get sleep when she could get it. Instead of looking for information on the stranger she was married to. 

But damn he looked good in armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Notes items copied from the Mass Effect Wiki on Admiral Hackett


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all of you >:)

It was the smell of coffee that pulled her from her slumber. What time was it? And where the hell was she?

The familiar music that drifted to her ears quickly caught her up. She was home. The _Normandy_ had docked late the night before after spending the last month out and about. She had been so tired from the constant work that she had crashed on the couch downstairs. Simply because it was closer. Hackett must have carried her to bed.

She stumbled out of her room and right into a solid chest, her nose catching the brunt of the hit as hot liquid sloshed on her arm.

“Damn it,” the man muttered as she grunted in pain, his free arm steadying her.

“Fuck,” she whispered when she tasted blood. “You gotta have such hard muscles?”

“Tilt your head back,” he told her as he pushed her back into her room before placing the coffee on her nightstand and disappearing.

Man, she really wanted that coffee, but with blood dripping off of her chin it probably wouldn’t be wise. No need to frighten Hackett if he saw her drinking her blood enhanced coffee. She had horrible manners, she knew.

“I don’t know anyone that would complain about muscles,” Hackett told her as he began to clean her up.

“Yeah, well, they’ve never made my nose bleed until now.”

“Maybe you’re just losing your touch,” he quipped as he continued to dab at her nose.

“Or maybe my commanding officer puts too much on my shoulders,” she told him heatedly. “Leaving me exhausted.”

“You could have said something, Shepard,” he said quietly.

She snorted which only made more blood spray from her nose. “Damn it,” she complained. “One doesn’t exactly tell their commanding officer that the workload is fucking insane. Especially when I’m down several squadmates.”

“I can have some transferred…”

“I don’t want Alliance,” she interrupted. “I’d rather have diversity in species and skills.” With Liara, Javik, and Tali gone, it left her team short-handed. And tired. Vega, Alenko, Garrus, and EDI was all that she had, which sounded like a lot. But they had duties on the ship on top of their field work. Then there was the attitude she’d been getting from Alenko since her marriage hit the news. _Sorry, Kaidan, been there, fucked that, wasn’t impressed with the fall out._

Hackett looked as if he didn’t quite know what else to do for her and that her silence unnerved him. He cleared his throat. “I brought you coffee, obviously, which didn’t end so well. And I made breakfast,” he told her once the bleeding had stopped. “What are your plans for the day?”

“The same as they are every time I dock. A couple dozen errands and if I’m lucky: ryncol.” _Because that worked out so well last time._

“And if you’re not lucky?” He asked her as he helped her stand.

“I end up with another husband,” she replied with a chuckle before she sighed. “Seriously though… work, work, and more work.”

“You don’t rest on shore leave?” He looked sincerely confused.

_Obviously not_ , she thought as he followed her down the stairs. “I have a ship to run, different species to accommodate for, upgrades that need to be bought. There’s no time to rest.”

“Surely others can handle the upgrades,” he told her as they entered the kitchen.

“I get better deals,” she answered. “Why do you want to know my plans?”

“There’s a charity function we’ve been invited to,” he told her as he gestured for her to sit. “I accepted though I should’ve asked you first. I didn’t realize you worked so much. Is this why you never married before?”

A rough chuckle left her, “No. I broke the regs with Alenko, he turned out to be a bust even before I died. Then there was Jacob who told me he loved me only to knock someone up when I was imprisoned on Earth.”

“I see.” He replied as he pushed a plate in front of her. “Who was the Smith person your mother mentioned?”

“Overweight, allergic to everything, can’t keep his hands to himself, pervert,” she answered before taking a bite of the omelet. Damn it was good, too. She was going to have to start marking the benefits of this marriage. “You made this?”

“Can’t be a bachelor without figuring out how to eat something other than MRE’s,” he replied with a smirk. “Back to the charity event…”

“Is a dress required?”

“It’s a formal ball, so yes.”

_Great. Dress shopping. Unless…no, making EDI do it would just be mean._ “Fine. I’ll go buy something.”

“You don’t like dresses?” He asked her as he refilled her coffee.

“I’d rather break my nose on your pecs of steel than wear a dress,” she replied. “Guess I’ll go make sure it’s not broken. No need for me to look like you beat me. I’m sure Jilani would love that.”

“So I guess taking you to the opera would be out of the question?”

“I’ve never been,” she replied before taking the last bite of the food on her plate. “Too busy surviving to enjoy whatever normal people do.” _Damn how could a man cook that good? It was only an omelet!_

“You’re normal,” he told her as he took the empty plate.

“Tell that to the entire galaxy.” _Normal? Not by a long shot._

With her meal done, she made her way back upstairs to dress so she could go find a ball gown. When Hackett stopped her, she stood perfectly still while he scanned her face.

“Not broken,” he told her. “I’m going with you to find a dress.”

Of course he was.

* * *

They’d been to four stores. FOUR. It was ridiculous what passed as formal wear. Stiff material, teasing diamond shaped openings at the waist. It leaned more toward asari fashion. Not what she wanted. With a sigh she entered another shop. Supposedly human owned. The last two had been too. Hackett hadn’t complained. Not even once.

“What can I help you find?” a human woman asked as she stepped out from behind the counter.

“A human style ball gown that doesn’t have one bit of asari fashion attached to it,” Shepard said evenly.

“Any preference on the neckline?”

“As long as my boobs don’t look like they could burst from it, I don’t care,” Shepard answered.

“Classic human ball gown, then,” the woman replied as she ushered a grumbling Shepard into the dressing room.

“I would prefer her arms be bare,” Hackett called to the woman, making Shepard roll her eyes. “Possibly her back as well.”

“Is black okay?” Shepard heard the woman ask.

“Perfect,” Hackett replied.

What was happening? She couldn’t remember the last time someone had picked out her clothes for her. Or forget about how hearing Admiral Hackett verbalize his desire to see her bare arms and back still sounded awkward as hell. She felt heated and wasn’t quite sure in just what way. She drew in a deep breath and then exhaled it. 

_It’s a stupid thing to argue about, don’t make it more frustrating than it already is. Or more awkward as your _husband_ chooses your dress for you, Shepard. It’s just a damn dress._

“What’s this?” Shepard asked as she was handed a wad of undergarments. “I don’t need a bra, barely any boobs.” She spread her arms and shamelessly showed off her nonexistent cleavage.

“Of course, Commander,” the woman replied taking back the flimsy corset.

“Why do I need a garter belt?” She whined.

“Just put the clothes on, Shepard,” Hackett replied.

Shepard groaned. “I don’t know how to put the damn thing on.” It wasn’t like she dressed up often. “Send the lady back in.”

“She’s busy with another customer,” he said as he stepped in her dressing room before pulling the heavy curtain back in place.

“And you know how to put on a garter?” She asked him as he took in her half naked body. Shepard crossed her arms and placed her hands over her small breasts.

“I dunno, the corset might suit you, Shepard,” he told her quietly, her cheeks burning as he took the black lace from her hand and dropped to his knees. She swallowed as he gripped her hips after sliding the garter in place and pushed her to the seat behind her.

“Sit,” he ordered roughly.

Then she was trying to control her racing heart as he slid the nylons up her calves and over her knees before clipping them to the garter belt.

“Is everything okay in there?” the woman asked, Hackett’s heated eyes looking up at Shepard.

“Could we have the corset back please, she’d like to try it on after all.”

“Of course!” The woman replied excitedly, a hand appearing with the item almost immediately.

_Okay, so attraction wasn’t a problem. This marriage might not be so bad._

The way he licked his lips as he tied the strapless corset to her body made her shiver. “Just as I thought,” he told her before turning her to face the mirror. “It suits you. Arms up.”

The soft material of the dress glided over her easily. She waited patiently as he zipped her in it and took her in.

“Can I get you anything else,” the woman asked again.

“Is this the only style you have that shows her back?” Hackett asked as his fingers tickled her neck.

“Yes, sir,” the woman replied.

“I suppose it will do then. We’ll need shoes and jewelry to go with it.” He hummed in approval before helping her out of the dress. “Light makeup, maybe a few waves in your hair.”

“Is that an order, Admiral?” She asked a little raspier than she intended. His eyes darkened.

She watched in the mirror as he loosed the ties on her corset, “More of a request. Dress.” Then he was gone. She shivered at the loss of heat behind her. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Assisting his half-naked wife to put on a garter belt was… _arousing_ to say the least. She was gorgeous. Hard muscles, freckled skin, and scars.

Never in his life had he understood the desire to bed a mostly clothed woman until that moment.

Then there was his desire to have her back bared, scars on display. He needed to get himself together. But, damn, did she had a highly attractive backside.

Helping her back out of the dress, he tossed it over his arm as he requested her to wear a more natural look. He didn’t want her freckles covered. Commander Shepard, badass. Jane Shepard with the star map on her face, adorable. Saying that out loud might get him killed though. He wasn’t exactly sure how blunt he could be with her yet.

He needed to get his head on straight. The poor woman had drunkenly married him. Then they’d slept together though he wished he could remember it. She was stuck being married to her commanding officer. Apparently one that expected far more of her than any other soldier under his command. It was easy to forget she was just a human.

Although, he doubted he could forget just how human she was now. Not after seeing her in only panties. And hearing the catch in her breath when he gripped her hips. Damn it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

If they were going to be married for the rest of their lives, she might as well try to romance the man. _How?_ was the question that plagued her. She was definitely attracted to him, and he to her. That much was evident. But they couldn’t just base their marriage on sex, could they?

Damn it. Having Javik’s super-prothean powers would be wonderful. Or Liara’s mind-invading voodoo. But she didn’t. She didn’t know what was going on in Hackett’s head.

“Are you ready yet?” Hackett called from the bedroom door.

“Yeah, I guess,” she answered as she left the bathroom. “I would prefer my armor. I can’t even hide a pistol on my thigh without the damn garter getting in the way.”

“I’m sure you found other places to hide a weapon. Quit complaining and let’s move.” He wasn’t wrong. There was a small blade hidden on her hip and another in between her breasts. “This is our first official outing since we married, it wouldn’t do for us to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled as she slid her foot into the heel. There was likely to be dancing. She had no clue if Hackett had the knowledge to lead her around the floor. She supposed she should thank her mother for forcing her to take dance lessons. “Let’s go,” she said as she breezed out of the bedroom. “I need a drink.”

“I’d rather you didn’t run off with another man,” Hackett teased.

“With what energy? It’s going to be difficult enough to play the blushing bride without alcohol giving my cheeks some color,” she told him honestly as they descended the stairs.

“I forget how blunt you can be. Is there any way you can tone it down for the evening?”

“You don’t want me retelling our wedding night?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him as they entered the elevator.

He chuckled. “If you can remember it, please fill in the gaps for me.”

“All I remember is leaving the _Normandy_ intent on having a good time, then waking up naked,” she replied. “Even Garrus doesn’t remember the events of the night and he signed as a witness to the marriage.”

When they exited the elevator, Hackett’s arm wrapped around her waist and before she could let herself enjoy the thrill that climbed up her spine from his touch, she felt him tense. “Your mother’s here,” he said in a whisper. “Give her a show or ignore her? What do you want to do?”

“A show?” She asked, only to be spun in a circle then wrapped in his arms his mouth hard on hers. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his tongue requested entry. Hells, yes. She gave in with a sigh.

“Jane!” Hannah whispered angrily. “Have some damn manners!”

Hackett took his time to end the kiss and, pulling slowly away, gave Shepard a smirk. All she could do was look at him dumbly. “My apologies,” he told Hannah before placing a soft chaste kiss on Shepard’s reddened lips. “My wife looks absolutely stunning and I couldn’t help myself.”

“I suppose you’re busy then, Jane?” Hannah asked, completely ignoring Hackett.

“Yes, I have a date,” Shepard replied as Hackett settled her back against his side.

Hannah sighed, “Do I have to make an appointment with your assistant to see you?”

“Isn’t that normally how I have to speak with _you_ , Mother?” Shepard asked coolly.

“We must be going,” Hackett told Hannah.

* * *

The ball itself was filled with nothing but snotty rich people and politicians. Not unlike that casino function she’d been to a few years ago but for completely different reasons. She smiled for so many damn holos that her face hurt.

“You aren’t going to activate your cloak and leave me here are you?” Hackett asked her after he swept her out onto the dance floor.

“Damn, I didn’t know that was an option,” she replied. It hadn’t even crossed her mind. She doubted she’d get far before her time was up. Her feet ached. “I don’t know how many more holos I can stand. Or their hands on me.”

“Then say no, Shepard,” he responded. Like it was that easy.

When the dance was over, he led her to the bar. Unfortunately, her mother and assistant had shown.

“Damn, Admiral,” Smith wheezed. “How’d you manage to get that fine piece of meat?”

Shepard stiffened. Gods she hated that man. “By not referring to her as a ‘piece of meat’,” Hackett replied, his voice deep in warning. He turned to the bartender and ordered their drinks.

As soon as they were out of ear shot she spoke, “How long do we have to stay here? My feet hurt.”

“Not much longer,” he replied before showing her to an empty table. “Sit.”

No one had to tell her twice. She quickly flicked her heels off and flexed her feet. She closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh as her toes popped. It only lasted a moment.

“I brought you something to eat, Jane,” Hannah said as she set a plate in front of Shepard, only for Hackett to push it away. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“She doesn’t like sushi,” Hackett snapped. “And my wife and I always try to help where we can.”

_Aww, he remembered._ “Hackett’s promised me a greasy cheeseburger,” she lied easily.

“Oh, honey, those are bad for you!” Hannah said as she sat down.

She was staying then. _Splendid_. “Maybe, but I’m on shore leave. Might as well clog my arteries.”

“What of children?” Hannah asked bluntly.

“I’m sterile,” Shepard answered with the same bluntless. “The galaxy can’t handle more than one of me apparently. Besides, we have two kids and that’s enough.”

“Jane, they’re full grown. A convict and a krogan are hardly what I call…”

“Mother, you’re going to have to let it go. I can’t have children,” Shepard told her again, her voice dropping in warning. Spirit’s sake how many time did she have to say it? It was like Hannah chose to forget that very important information.

“It’s getting late,” Hackett said as he rose and held his hand out to her. “Better feed you before everything closes.”

“Before you go, Smith wants a holo with you,” Hannah said with a small smile.

“Then he should’ve taken one when she was taking holos,” Hackett told Hannah as he wrapped his arm around Shepard. “Keep your shoes off,” he whispered down to her.

“I’ll get a hole in the hose,” she told him as she slipped her feet back in her shoes.

He hesitated for a moment. She recognized that look in his eye. He was scheming for a solution to the problem before him, his eyes darting across the room. With his warm hand pressed against her bare back, he escorted her into a private bathroom, complete with a waiting room and told her to sit on the couch as he locked the door. Before she could get comfortable he was on his knees slipping her shoes off, his hands running up her thigh and making her breath catch. The snap of the clasps made her shiver before he was sliding the hose off. She couldn’t help but lick her lips as she watched his hands glide up her other thigh.

It was over too soon. He stood and slipped her hose in his pockets not even looking close to aroused. Mixed signals were going to kill her. But that was fine. He wanted to stick to professional, she could do that.

“I’m choosing the date next time,” she told him as they left the bathroom, her heels hooked on her fingers. “No way in hell I’m being forced in heels again anytime soon.”

-

_Sterile_. She’d said it so easy. Most women would be devastated. Maybe she had been. Or maybe she was afraid she’d turn out like her mother and the news relieved her.

So lost in these thoughts Hackett nearly passed a diner.

He watched her eat with amusement. He should probably be disgusted, but soldiers didn’t get good food often. She ate like she didn’t care what anyone thought of her. Or maybe the burger was just that good. His own food wasn’t bad. But he preferred to cook his own meals.

When the woman was finished devouring everything on her plate, she posed for more holos. This time her shoulders were relaxed and her smile genuine. She even picked up a krogan toddler, her muscles straining and bulging as they tried to lift the incredible weight simply because he was named after her late salarian friend.

“My dear Urdnot Mordin,” she whispered. “I have many hopes for your future and so did your namesake.”

“So do we,” the krogan female replied. “Thanks to you, Urdnot Shepard.”

Perhaps his wife understood the pain of being sterile better than he thought she did. Why she had fought so hard to cure the genophage. Why she had been willing to sacrifice political standings with the salarians.

The more time he spent with her, the more interesting things he learned. And the harder it was to not become smitten. Why had he resolved to not become smitten? It was becoming harder and harder to remember.

* * *

The next morning a holo of her and Hackett kissing was plastered everywhere. Maidens sighed romantically after getting her autograph, like the holo was the sweetest thing they’d ever seen. It wasn’t even real. Of course she couldn’t say that out loud. Instead, she plastered on a fake smile and kept her mouth shut.

With the last of her errands being finished, she headed home. But not before grabbing a bottle of ryncol. Apparently she had agreed to dinner with her mother… gods she just wanted to disappear. Plus it was going to require her to dress nice… _again_.

How the hell could her mother afford such expensive places if she’d burned through a billion credits?

-

Hours later she returned home. She quickly tossed the dress shoes, flats thankfully, and stripped her shirt. It was a good thing Hackett made her get the damn corset and garter belt, she thought. It didn’t matter. Sitting down at the bar, her skirt rising just above the hose, she poured herself a full glass of ryncol. Fuck taking shots.

_I need to borrow credits, Jane._

Of course she did. Too much time gambling. Borrowing credits. Five hundred thousand credits Hannah asked for. _How the fuck?_ No, she didn’t care. The ryncol burned as she swallowed a big gulp. _Fucking credits_. And Shepard had fell for the ‘I just want to spend time with you’ fucking bullshit. _Again_.

“Dinner went that well?” A voice asked from behind her.

_Fuck_. She’d forgotten about Hackett for a second. “Fucking super,” she told him before taking another swallow.

“What happened?” He asked as he took the stool next to her.

She downed the rest of the glass, feeling the liquor quickly working through her system. “She wanted credits, what the fuck do you think happened?”

“How much?”

“Five hundred thousand,” Shepard replied as she stood. “I told her to go fuck herself.”

“Shepard,” he started as she rose from the stool.

“Don’t,” She said, her voice cracking, “I don’t want your pity,” she told him before making her way to her room.

-

Damn she was a gorgeous creature, he thought as he watched the skirt raise above her hose as she moved to stand.

Hannah had no idea what she was doing to his wife. Wanting credits from her. How could she need credits if she’d received the nearly one billion Shepard had in her possession when the original _Normandy_ went down? Gambling addiction? Drugs, donations?

No, it wouldn’t be drugs, that would show up in a medical scan.

It was likely Hannah thought Shepard had credits pouring in because of her status. She did, but they were spent on her crew’s extra’s. Hackett had found that out the first time he’d read over a post-war supply receipt. He’d always thought that other governments had paid for the supplies.

She was personally taking care of her non-human crew. Hackett had already talked to Victus about paying for the supplies for Garrus. He’d make sure the species governments took care of their own people when she finally chose additional members for her squad.

With a sigh he stood and made his way to the stairs. He was doing a piss poor job at keeping her from being miserable. David was going to kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for: Ms_Saboteur 
> 
> Much love <3 xoxo

A few days home, a month in the field. She would’ve thought that things would slow down once the reapers were dealt with. How naïve she’d been. When her omnitool pinged with an incoming message, she tensed. All day long it pinged because her mother wanted credits. Suddenly the amount dropped. The bitch didn’t owe anyone credits, she just wanted something to gamble with. Shepard opened it to delete it only to notice it wasn’t Hannah. But Hackett.

* * *

__

To: Cmdr Shepard < j.shepard@alliance.normandy.sr2>  
From: Admiral Hackett < s.hackett@alliance.hq >  
Sub.: NONE

I do hope you’ve noticed a drop in the number of requests I am requiring of you, at least until your team is well rested. You should have told me sooner. It’s hard to remember that you aren’t invincible.

Also, what is your favorite color?

P.S. It would seem you were correct about my pecs as David is now sporting a broken nose. I don’t even know how it happened.

* * *

Shepard took a moment to make a few “adjustments” to the particulars of their correspondence and then with a wicked little smile tugging at her lips as she imagined Admiral Steven Hackett receiving it, she began to type:

To: Admiral Pecs of Steel  
From: Just Shepard  
Sub: Pics of the pecs or it didn’t happen.

No need to be so formal with the email. Unless you are expecting me to send reports through my private channel?

Yes I have noticed, thank you. My feet rather enjoy getting rest.

My favorite color? Hell if I know. I’ve never had time to think about it. Too busy running suicide missions and trying not to die again.

P.S. With the constant emails my mother is sending, you’re lucky I didn’t just delete this out of habit. Open a live chat instead so I can accidentally deny it as I try to hide from Hannah.

 

_Not so much hiding, just ignoring_ , Shepard thought as she hit the send button.

* * *

_Steven Hackett: Why don’t you just silence her address and comm code?_

_ Shepard has changed Steven Hackett’s name to Admiral Pecs of Steel. _

_Admiral Pecs of Steel: Seriously, Shepard?_

_Shepard: It’s true, obviously. How many more noses do you need to hurt to accept it?_

_ApOs: Fine, I accept._

_S: I think I need to choose a different nickname since it abbreviates ApOs. A piece of shit isn’t what I was going for there._

_ Shepard has changed Admiral Pecs of Steel to Admiral Grumpy _

_S: There, that’s better. Where’s my pic?_

_AG: Pic of what? Is this all you do is mess with people’s names?_

_S: Yes, and kill bad guys. Pic of Pecs, duh._

_AG: You don’t even want to know if David is okay?_

_S: Dad’s an N7, he’s fine. Why were you bringing me coffee when I busted my nose on your pecs of steel?_

_AG: I was trying to be sweet, instead I made you bleed because you apparently can’t walk with your eyes open when you fall out of bed._

_S: Yeah…well. I was tired. And I smelled coffee._

_AG: And why do you need a pic of my pecs?_

_S: As your wife it’s my duty to make sure they’re perfect and unharmed._

_AG: Attachment_

_S: I see bruising, do I need to come home and pamper your pecs?_

_AG: I’ll survive….maybe. Hard to say. It hurts so bad._

_S: Baby._

_AG: So sweet. David sent me the security footage of our marriage. Interested?_

_S: I really don’t know if I want to see me make a fool of myself. But what the hell, send it anyway. Who was our other witness?_

_AG: I’ll email it. Some girl in a hood. Can’t see her face._

_S: Kasumi then._

_AG: What are you doing?_

_S: Finished my last report. Laying in bed, contemplating whether or not I want something to eat._

_AG: What are you wearing?_

_S: A towel, I just got out of the shower._

_AG: Pics or it didn’t happen._

_S: Attachment What’re you wearing?_

_AG: Sweats._

_S: Alliance sweats I would imagine._

_AG: Yes. Now, what’s your favorite color?_

_S: I don’t have one._

_AG: Favorite food, flower? Normal stuff people should know about each other._

_S: Chicken fajitas and tulips. I like romantic sniping contests, terrifying mercenaries with my bloody smile before I rip their throats out, and explosions._

_AG: I was being serious._

_S: So was I. I told you, I’m damn good at what I do. And explosions that I cause…well that’s almost as good as sex. Now you._

_AG: Ice cream, preferably with chocolate chunks. Not a flower man. I like sassy redheads, sleeping, and apparently getting married while drunk._

_S: Ha! Then you should be happy you married me and not another redhead floating around. Favorite color?_

_AG: Emerald green. Oh, I found your missing clothes. If they can be called clothes anymore._

_S: Why can’t they be called clothes?_

_AG: It looks like I ripped them off of you. My apologies. I also looked everywhere for my favorite running shoes. Have you seen them?_

_S: Um…check my closet. May have stolen them._

_ Last reply 4 minutes ago… _

_AG: My running shoes, and my favorite shirt?_

_S: And your sweats._

_AG: I’m going to be naked if you take any more of my clothing._

_S: In case you forgot, because let’s face it, it was one hell of a news broadcast. You told me to grab something to wear because I couldn’t find my (recently discovered shredded) clothing._

_AG: Right._

_ Your last reply was 7 minutes ago… _

_S: Attachment Is it you I have to thank for the ryncol?_

_AG: Just do me a favor and don’t leave your cabin when drinking it, okay?_

_S: No trust._

_AG: I trust you. I just happen to know what you get up to when you have too much._

_S: What exactly do I get up to?_

_AG: Waking up next to me before vomiting ring any bells?_

_S: I already told you why I vomited!_

_AG: I’m teasing, but seriously. I’m beginning to regret having it waiting for you on Tuchanka._

_S: Wrex would have given me some anyway. :-P_

_AG: You need to get some rest._

_S: How can I when my poor, poor husband has a bruise on his pecs?_

_AG: I’ll let you kiss it better when you get home._

_S: So you say, but shore leave never works out the way it should. Drama, drama everywhere I tell you!_

_AG Don’t I know it. Goodnight, Shepard._

_S: Night Admiral Grumpy xo_

 

With a grin, Shepard loaded the holo of his pecs into the frame on her nightstand. What kind of wife didn’t have a holo of her husband? It was just his pecs and his dogtags, but it was damn sexy. Unable to resist, she added the younger pic of him too.

-

Hackett loaded the holo into his holo frame. How many people got to have a holo of Shepard with her in nothing but a towel? And her eyes crossed and tongue sticking out.

He’d taken a chance with the flirting, he just didn’t expect a flirty response in return.

With a sigh he lay back against his pillows. Shore leave would be busy if her last one was anything to go by. They’d be lucky to get a date.

But it was nice getting to talk to someone outside of work. He just hoped she didn’t mind him messaging her again. Getting to know her as a person was the most important thing right now.

So far, she was silly. _Definitely had good taste in food_ , he thought as he made a note to make her chicken fajitas. Having no favorite color was odd. Who didn’t have a favorite color? Tulips would be hard to come by, growing flowers hadn’t been important outside making sure there was some on bee farms. She would whoop his ass at sniping. He preferred the shotgun.

Still, this was enjoyable.


	8. Chapter 8

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

_Admiral Grumpy: You awake?_

_Shepard: No._

_AG: Such a grouch in the mornings._

_S: Coffee and an orgasm helps._

_AG: I’ll keep that in mind. But the last time I tried to bring you coffee, you bled all over my second favorite shirt._

_S: Used to living alone. No one to make fun of me when I’m emotionally vulnerable first thing in the morning._

_AG: How do you usually get coffee while on the ship?_

_S: I beg and plead and cry until someone takes pity on me._

_AG: I doubt that._

_S: EDI loves me._

_AG: That makes more sense._

_S: And she doesn’t blush when she walks in on me naked._

_AG: And now I want to be EDI._

_S: She ‘sleeps’ with Joker._

_AG: I change my mind._

_S: How’s the pecs?_

_AG: Bruise is completely gone. David is still a little bruised but he doesn’t like to talk about it._

_S: Nothing wrong with breaking one’s nose on glorious Pecs of Steel. Poor Dad._

_AG: I’m no longer allowed to walk in front of him._

_S: Ha! What are you doing?_

_AG: Settling into bed. And you’re just getting up. Your shore leave won’t be so great with the time difference._

_S: I make sure we port as close to ship time as possible. No one wants to start shore leave at 8am though sometimes it can’t be helped._

_AG: Look, more words and full sentences, does that mean you have coffee?_

_S: Yes, I told you EDI loves me._

_ EDI has entered private chat. _

_EDI: Yes I do, Shepard._

_S: Love you too, EDI!_

_ EDI has left private chat. _

_AG: I don’t want to know._

_S: Ok. I assume you’d much rather have this. Attachment_

_AG: You could have been nice and angled the camera a little further back._

_S: My ‘pecs’ aren’t bruised._

_AG: As your husband, it’s my duty to make sure they’re perfect and unharmed._

_S: Nice try, Admiral. The twins were just showcasing my new mug. Like it?_

_AG: ‘Shepard brings Admirals to their knees.’ Clever._

_S: Joker bought it for me during our last stop. Who knew Noveria liked me?_

_AG: Of course it was Joker._

_S: Don’t worry, honey! I went out and bought you one too!_

_AG: How sweet of you, darling. Whatever shall I do with it…_

_S: Use it. At work. In front of my mother. Haha!_

_AG: And they say romance is dead._

_S: I know right?!_

_AG: How long until you’re back?_

_S: When I’m done with my honey-do list, honey._

_AG: Fine, fine. I’ll talk to you before you go to bed._

_S: Sweet dreams Admiral Grumpy xoxo_

* * *

Because going to bed with the swell of her breasts stuck in his mind was so simple. She was going to torture him slowly. With her glorious body. It would be the best way to die, he decided.

-

It was nice having a text to wake her up instead of her alarm. Though Hackett had become increasingly flirty which was surprising. He went from texting her before she went to bed to twice a day. To be honest, she was eager to be home just so she could see him.

On today’s agenda was a pirate facility. Spectre work. With Alenko possibly getting his own ship in the future, Shepard would be even more shorthanded. It was frustrating trying to come up with trustworthy people. She couldn’t just pluck them up like she did when hunting Saren. Unless she could.

Javik came and went, never staying too long away from Liara. Maybe one more Alliance squadmate. A quarian clean room was already set up so she could find one. Salarian needs were met, krogan, asari, and turian as well. It was too stressful to think about with so much already on her plate. She’d just ask Liara to hook her up.

“Alenko, Vakarian, you’re up,” she said into the intercom before making her way to the briefing room.

* * *

_Shepard: You awake._

_Admiral Grumpy: Yes. How was your day?_

_S: Fucking wonderful._

_AG: What happened?_

_S: Took a round in the thigh because Alenko questioned my order. How the hell did he get promoted over me? How the hell did he get to become a Spectre if he can’t follow a simple fucking order?_

_AG: I don’t know, I wasn’t involved in either decision. You okay?_

_S: No. I’m hungry and tired. And pissed off. EDI just told me Alenko is bringing me food. Fucking douche feels guilty. Brb._

_AG: Hope I never piss you off._

_ Your last reply was 14 minutes ago… _

_S: I’m back._

_AG: Did it go well?_

_S: He asked if I wanted help to shower._

_AG: I’ll kill him._

_S: Then proceeded to apologize for his poor behavior these last few months._

_AG: I’ll still kill him._

_S: THEN asked for my permission to break regs and ask Cortez out._

_AG: Oh, I rescind my death threats._

_S: Fucking men, I swear._

_AG: Last I checked I had a penis._

_S: Tell me, are you hung? Because I woke up sore as hell that morning. Wasn’t sure if we’d managed to bang like teenagers or if you were packing heat._

_AG: I’m pretty sure we were both too drunk to ‘bang like teenagers’, Shepard._

_S: You aren’t going to tell me?_

_AG: A man needs some mystery._

_S: Hung then._

_AG: How bad is the injury?_

_S: Dug it out myself. Not bad. Heading home a few days sooner though. Should be there in the middle of your night cycle._

_AG: You’ll be wide awake._

_S: No, I’m not going to sleep. All the drunkards are napping to prepare for a night of alcohol._

_AG: How are you going to stay awake in bed?_

_S: By not taking pain meds. Easy._

_AG: Shepard…  
S: I’ve done it hundreds of times. As soon as I’m at home, in my cozy wonderful bed then I’ll jab myself. Besides, I’ve got to catch up on my shows._

_AG: Why are you so difficult?_

_S: Now you sound like my mother._

_AG: Ouch._

_S: Sorry xoxo_

_AG: Hugs and kisses don’t take the sting away._

_S: Attachment Forgive me?_

_AG: Mighty beautiful pecs you have there. You sure know how to make a man feel better. Forgiven._

_S: What can I say, I’m magic._

_AG: As much as I’d rather stare at your ‘pecs’ I have a meeting to go to. With your mother._

_S: Oh, honey, that’s not fair! I haven’t given you the mug!_

_AG: David bought me one. It was waiting on my desk when I came in. You two are awful people._

_S: LMAO! OMG. You have to take a holo of her face. Please. Please?_

_AG: I’ll see what I can do. Such demands my wife makes._

_S: Demands? Says the husband begging for nude holos._

_AG: It’s in our blood, men can’t help it._

_S: Liar._

_AG: I’ll talk to you soon._

_S: Have fun! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Was she a bad person for wanting to see the expression her lovely mother made when Hackett used the mug? Probably. But Shepard didn’t care.

With EDI planning to check in on her constantly, Shepard loaded the first Blasto. It was long past time she found out why this movie series was as popular as it was.

-

Damn that woman. He had to get his dick under control before he left to go to the meeting. Even masturbating hadn’t helped where his wife was concerned. One little teasing pic and he was pitching a tent. It was ridiculous.

Taking a deep breath, he distracted himself with gathering datapads and the blasted cup that David bought him. With his wife’s demands being so few, he decided he could give her what she wanted.

It didn’t take long for his mother-in-law to notice it. How humorous he outranked her.

Snapping the holo without Hannah knowing was easy. Keeping his composure wasn’t. Why was it so hard for that woman to just be happy for Shepard? It wasn’t that difficult.

Though, he couldn’t be more pleased than he was. The meeting was far quicker than it normally took. Hannah’s replies stiff and direct.

Not one question about how her daughter was doing.

* * *

_Admiral Hackett: EDI, could you please give me your docking time. I’d rather my wife didn’t hobble all the way home._

_EDI: Of course, Admiral. The estimated docking time is 0130. If I may make a few observations?_

_AH: Yes._

_EDI: Shepard tends to lean more towards darker colors. I doubt she notices. Also, she has smiled approximately 59% more since you began talking to each other regularly._

_AH: Really?_

_EDI: Yes. However I regret to inform you that Doctor Chakwas has forbidden sexual relations while Shepard’s wound is closing._

_AH: Anything else I should know?_

_EDI: She leans more towards the tom-boy persona than a girly-girl. She has ballroom dancing knowledge but prefers not to be put in a situation that they are needed. She indeed enjoys sniping contests and explosions. She adores children of all species._

_AH: Should I be concerned about you monitoring our private messages?_

_EDI: No. I merely monitor to make sure the line stays private. While I remember everything, I do not have use of knowing your intimate conversations. I can share my private conversations with Jeff if it would put us on even ground._

_AH: I’ll pass, EDI. Anything else I need to know about my wife?_

_EDI: Many men try to seduce her, however, I’ve noticed it does not change her heart rate or brain function. Simply, it does not affect her. I find her very interesting to study._

_AH: Intriguing. I’m guessing you’re tasked with making sure she doesn’t fall asleep?_

_EDI: Yes, however I doubt I will be needed. She has quite a lot of experience in staying awake for days at a time._

_AH: Thank you, EDI._

_EDI: You’re most welcome, Admiral._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this little gem. I had so much fun writing it. It sat on my computer forever before I searched for a beta, simply because it left a lot to be desired. Thanks to Melpomene21, this fic came to life! Thanks so much to my beta. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos, dear readers! Don't forget to check out my beta's fics :D There is more to come, also thanks to my beta, in other fics. Also, for those of you waiting on a new installment of Vehn's Punishment, I have finished the rough draft and have started edits.

Getting off the ship last was an absolute must. Especially since everyone else was rested and excited. She just wanted to get home before the crutches made her armpits hurt. No matter how much padding they still hurt. Then there was the constant ache in her leg.

What she didn’t expect when she finally got off the ship was her husband waiting for her in his Alliance sweats and his favorite tee shirt.

“Aren’t you a sight for tired eyes,” she flirted tiredly as he approached her. “You’re going to have a hard time getting up.”

“I took the day off to make sure you stay off your leg,” he told her before carefully scooping her up.

“Who told you?” She asked as she did her best to keep the crutches from smacking against his back.

“EDI,” Hackett replied. “What shows did you have to catch up on?”

“Blasto movies.” She yawned. “I need Blasto jammies now.”

“Those are horrible movies, Shepard,” Hackett told her as he carefully sat her in the skycar.

“Blasto is overrated, sure. But the first four movies were awesome.”

The ride home was so relaxing, she drifted to sleep. At least until he lifted her from the transport, making her hiss when her leg throbbed. “Sorry,” he whispered against her forehead. Next thing she knew she was in her bedroom getting jabbed in the neck. Then being stripped. “Half-clothed or naked?”

“Naked,” she replied, as her husband knelt before her and began to slide her underwear off. The throb in her leg lessened with each second that passed, only to be replaced with a throbbing between her legs. Relief turned quickly to need. When he stood she grabbed his wrist and jerked his upper body down to her. “I was told I could kiss your pec when I got home. Your wife needs to make sure everything is perfect and unharmed.”

He let her lift the shirt over his head before presenting his chest to her. “All better, see?”

She raised up just enough to reach where the bruise had been. “Hmm, let’s test it, shall we?” Her teeth gently bit, his moan sending heat through her body. It was easy to tug his sweats over his hips while he was distracted by her mouth. He shuddered when she gripped his cock. “Mmm, definitely hung.”

“You’re injured,” he breathed out between strokes.

“It’s just a little bullet wound. I’m sure it’ll be just fine with you inside of me. Don’t you?”

“Damn it, Shepard.”

“You spent the last month teasing me, leaving me aroused. The least you could do is give me release.”

“Chakwas said no sex,” he told her huskily.

She released his cock and laced her hands behind her head with a smile. “If that’s what you’d prefer, I’ll just masturbate and take care of myself.”

“That’s not nice,” he told her. Poor man was still trying to catch his breath.

She wound her finger in the chain of his dogtags, giving it a gentle tug, “It’s not nice teasing your wife for a month with naughty requests.”

“Damn it,” he replied before his mouth crashed to hers. She moaned as soon as his tongue was in her mouth. Before she could really taste him, he was off of her removing his shoes and stepping out of his pants before carefully moving between her legs. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I’ll be a lot more sore tomorrow than I am now,” she whispered as he lined himself up. Her nails dug into his back as he slowly pushed himself inside of her before pulling out, then pushing more. Inch by inch. A little at a time.

When he finally seated himself, she was already shuddering and whimpering. He stilled inside of her and asked, “Am I hurting you?”

“So hung,” she whispered breathily. “So good, won’t take long.” He gave an experimental thrust, the pleasure forcing a needy moan from her throat. “More,” she begged. And damn it if he didn’t give her what she wanted. It had been so long she didn’t even need to help herself along. The heavy coil was already tightening inside of her, her body closer and closer with each thrust of his muscular hips. Her whimper made him falter when she felt the first pulls of release, “Hackett,” she whispered. Shepard shuddered when he moaned, his forehead falling to hers as his hips snapped harder into her. Then she was arching into him, her cries of pleasure stuck in her throat as euphoria washed over her.

His breath hitched against her chin as she fluttered around his cock. She heard his tortured moan as he rocked hard into her. And then there was nothing but both of them fighting for breath as he twitched inside of her tired body.

“Marry me,” she whispered against his lips. The first time it had been the ryncol and an act put on for the public. This time, she wanted it for real.

She giggled at his expression as he looked down at her and his chuckle mirrored hers as he said, “Hell yes.”

She was asleep before he had finished doctoring her newly opened wound. He felt guilty for making her bleed. Again. But what could he do against the nude force that is Shepard? Give her what she wanted. What _he_ wanted.

Romance wasn’t something he knew how to do. He had spent his life married to his job. But his wife didn’t seem to mind. The weight of his band had become lighter and lighter with each passing month. With each conversation. With every beautiful chuckle that he coerced from her lips.

Maybe his drunk-self had seen her more clearly than the Admiral.

They were hopeless at romance. But, maybe not hopeless at love. Putting her on a pedestal meant she’d be too far from his reach. No, he wanted her next to him. Always.

 

**EPILOGUE**

Two years of marriage and he still couldn’t get enough of her attention. But she wasn’t the reason they were in the delivery wing of Huerta Memorial. As much as he’d love to see her have his child, they were here for Jack.

_Their_ daughter.

Even Grunt had come for the birth, his huge frame impossibly still at his sister’s bedside as the baby was passed around.

Hackett held his wife as emotion overtook her at the sight of her granddaughter. He wished she could experience this herself. But somethings can’t be changed. Or cloned.

Instead, he gave her his full support as Miranda placed the mewling newborn in Shepard’s eager arms. “What’s her name?” Shepard asked as her finger traced along the baby’s cheek.

“Jane,” Jack replied with a tired but satisfied smile. “Jane Lawson.”

“She’s perfect,” Shepard whispered. “Hi, Jane. I’m your grandma. But you can just call me Memaw Shepard.”

Hackett took the offered baby, terrified but refusing to show it. “Do me a favor, Jane,” he told the wide-eyed infant. “Please don’t be like your namesake, she’s a handful.”

His wife’s laughter made him smile. He couldn’t help it, he loved hearing her laugh. Loved it more when he caused it.

They failed horribly at romance. But she loved him even after his failed attempts at wooing her. He lacked finesse and that nearly always ended his romantic attempts with one of them bleeding. And he loved her despite the burned dinner she tried to make for their anniversary. She was good at killing, he was good at cooking. Somehow, they made it work.

Admiral Pecs of Steel would forever be grateful for that one night of drunken decisions. Especially since it had led him to her.


End file.
